


Erza's Empty Head Defeat

by SexTheHex



Series: Gross Patron Reward Micro Fics [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Diapers, F/F, Fecal Soiling, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Fairy Tail’s Erza Scarlet faces off against a merciless foe, the dreaded Minerva Orland! Can she defeat this powerful mage and stop her evil once and for all? Or will she become a puppet for Minerva’s weird fetishes and end up meeting a humiliating end all her own?...No prizes for guessing correctly.





	Erza's Empty Head Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> GROSS WARNING: This story contain scat stuff (diapers)! Only read if you’re into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!

“Damn you!” Erza grumbled. After all this battling, after all these rough exchanges that had left her bruised and battered, she still had one more person to fight. The horrid mage Minerva loomed over the feisty, chesty redhead an imposing might. 

“You will be next to fall Erza.” The buxom mage wrapped in blue declared coldly. “And with that injury of yours, it may prove to be somewhat easy.”

Dark circles of powerful spacial magic started spilling from Minerva’s hands. In mere moments, that same horrid magic was gripping Erza by her legs. With a flick of Minerva’s wrist, Erza was sent spiralling into a collection of stone columns! Minerva’s brutal magic was making mincemeat out of the other woman. Just that altercation and Erza looked as if she were ready to die. 

“Pluck the wings from a fairy and you’ll witness a pathetic creature. I suppose I should just put you out of your misery~.” Minerva gloated.

And yet… the more Minerva stood there ready to deal a killing blow, the more she found herself bewitched. All that anger radiating from that snarling red head’s face was so… oooh, she just couldn’t resist it! She needed to see this girl tortured, to see her snarl in rage at her demise rather than sheepishly meet her death. 

Not to mention… damn, that girl had some cleavage! Those orbs stapled to her chest sure did look lovely barely contained by a heap of training tape. Oh, and the way they smashed against the cold, hard floor? Beyond delicious. Minerva’s sexuality was going on a bit of a ride the more she eyed up the angry woman. Perhaps it was time to mix business with pleasure. Perhaps she could try that spell she’d been working on to really rub in Erza’s defeat…

Minerva focused on Erza’s head. With an insanely precise burst of her special magic, she was able to set off some arcane, long lost spell on the girl. This would all be a humiliating end for Erza Scarlet, and an unforgettable bout for her to enjoy her weirdo secret fetish!

“That looks like it hurts… I doubt you can stand up~” Minerva taunted.

Erza gathered her strength. “This is a fight I can’t afford to lose! Until you’re down for good I’ll keep standing… standing up…”

Something wasn’t right. Erza had taken a tumble, but she knew for certain her legs weren’t broken. They felt strong and ready for action still, even after all the ferocious fighting. Yet… Erza couldn’t stand up! She tried her absolute hardest to regain her composure and stand with all her might, but she just went tumbling down onto her hands and knees! ...This felt oddly comfortable though. Suddenly crawling around felt so natural. 

Minerva smirked. “Wonderful attempt at standing up. Care to abase yourself anymore, dearie~?”

Erza felt it. This wasn’t a simple injury, something worse felt like it was afoot. “You… what are you doing to me!?”

“Let go of that anger, it’s bad for you” Minerva snidely replied. “You’re so full of it, isn’t it time it all came snaking out of you?”

Obeying her hated opponent was the last thing Erza wanted to do in this situation. That said, it almost felt like her body was listening to Minerva’s words! Erza could feel a lot of the tension and anger, that vivid raging fire in her, steadily die out at Minerva’s instructions. She could feel it clumping together inside her, steadily building and ready to leave…

PFFRRRRRRTTT~! Erza froze. Oh my god, it was literally all trying to leave her body! An uncontrollable fart signaled the start of so much more trouble to come. Erza was shitting herself! She couldn’t control her bowels!

“My, you know, normally people start voiding themselves once they’re dead. I’m not sure if you’ve forgotten, but you’re not quite there yet, sweetie!” Minerva laughed.

Minerva’s magic was changing the properties of the space between Erza’s head itself! Steadily all those silly thoughts and useful tools for operating an adult body would be liquified by her magic and forced out Erza’s bottom as a big hard brown lump of shame!

Erza went wide eyed. What was happening!? Oh god, she was really about to shit herself! She could feel that sudden rush of gas giving way to a solid impending mass, begging for release. Erza couldn’t resist it at all. The thick, hard head of the fattest turd Erza had ever made tapped at her backdoor entrance. The blunt end stretched her as much as her body could handle, forcing her anus open uncomfortably wide!

Erza was bewildered. How had control slipped away from her so fast. She needed to fight, now! She had to ignore this turtle head slowly stretching her asshole wide and get back to combat! It was time… time for her secret weapon!

“N-Nakagami Armor!” Erza screamed with all her might.

In an instant, Erza’s magic transformed her clothes into her latest battle gear!

“Oh, how adorable!” Minerva swooned. “Sorry though, honey. Dressing up like a baby isn’t going to make me go any easier on you.”

Did Erza hear that right? Baby? What was she talking about? 

Then Erza felt the pacifier in her mouth.

Instead of morphing her clothes into her mighty Nakagami Armor, Erza had turned her wardrobe into an oversized baby outfit! Her hair was all neatly hidden in a ridiculous baby bonnet. The lone object covering her whole torso was a single bib trying and failing to conceal her tits. Her feet were wrapped up in adorable soft pink socks… and worst yet, a giant puffy white diaper was encasing her ass! She was dressed up like a full blown adult baby! She would have screamed her head off in rage… if only she could spit the pacifier in her mouth out!

Unfortunately, Erza’s humiliating clothing change did little to stem the flow of the impending mass of shit descending out of her colon. No, her plush bottom somehow remembered what a nice, soothing diaper felt like and felt more relaxed and delighted in the face of danger than ever before. The mass steadily escaping her picked up speed, sensing there was a proper place to go. The mass touched fabric. Erza grumbled in bitter agony. Oh god, she was really shitting herself!

“My my~ Great to see you finally don an outfit on par with your magic skills.” Minerva ridiculed. “So is this it then? Are you giving up? Your pride’s never going to heal after this, diaper butt. No point in pushing your body to that point.”

Oh, those words stung! Oh, how badly Erza wanted to stand on her knees and punch Minerva in her pompous face! She tried with all her might to lunge forward and smite Minerva. Yet, instead of screaming her battle cry, Erza only sucked her pacifier harder. Instead of standing tall and swooping in with amazing speed, she merely crawled towards her tormentor. Instead of standing before her to regain her strength, she was bearing down even harder to get the big, hard, icky poopy out of her into her diaper.

“Wow, this spell was more effective than I thought!” Minerva boasted. “Can you even stop shitting yourself anymore? This spell was supposed to turn your silly head and your magical talent into a bowel movement. I’m surprised you still have much to excrete! Ohohohoho~!”

This spell was doing WHAT!? Erza's eyes went wide. Such a stressful idea, so stressful she started sucking on her pacifier at double speed. Was all her skills as a mage really being turned into solid matter and shoved out her bum? Were all that schooling and know how she’d built up over the years fates to be a stinking bulge on her rear? That sounded so preposterous! How could any spell do that? Erza’s brain toiled away, thinking how that sort of magic could even work. How does… how does someone turn thoughts… how does thinky…

Ugh, too hard! It was so hard to think for Erza! This big, big poopy coming out of her was so hard not to focus on! Maybe she should focus on that so she could make her brain all better? That made sense the more she thought about it. Her diaper was so big and bulging now that there couldn’t be much left. It made sooo much sense! She could do a big thinky once she was done with her big stinky.

Erza pushed. She pushed as hard as her baby-outfit clad butt could muster! She grunted and strained so very hard and was rewarded with the speed of her “huge poopy” doubling. It became readily apparent Erza’s diaper seemed to be a powerful force indeed, the final swan song to her history of impressive clothing magic. As more and more of Erza’s massive dump plopped out of her bottom into the garment, it grew strained and strained and bulged… but never broke! Even as the amount of mental might freshly converted into steaming shit grew to a dozen pounds in mass and more, sliding out of her even faster, the garment remained steadfast!

Erza focused. She… she had to make everyone proud! She had to win. She had to win against this super huge poopy! She had to let her inhibitions go, let that tickly sensation telling her something was wrong slide out of her bottom into her loaded diaper! Such a big messy, such a huge messy… but Erza would conquer it! She was a big girl, and a big girl could use the bathroom super good! Just got shove harder. Shove super good for everyone…

Minerva was laughing up a storm at the site. All that magical prowess was spilling out poor Erza’s backside! God, this spell was ruthless. Erza would be lucky if she ever spoke in complete sentences again after passing this much of her poor head out her bottom. Was she smiling? Oh god, did she like it now!? HA! Minerva couldn’t have asked for a better demise for this horrid woman!

Minerva grew closer to Erza, determined to rub in this victory as much as possible. She decided she needed a bit of a rest after that whole ordeal, a proper seat to relax on. Her solution was to rest her bottom across Erza’s back and let her new little baby toy suffer. 

“Urgh, I can’t believe you thought you’d have a chance against me!” Minerva taunted. “I can smell your training; your magic stinks!” 

Erza was happy to just feel her diaper getting bigger and bigger and bigger...


End file.
